Always All My Love
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Kakashi sensei loves Koharu dearly, and she loves him just as much. But Koharu gathers her courage to tell Kakashi she is ready for an offer he made long ago. KakashixOC


Koharu silently soaked at home, bathing in the modest light from the moon. Consumed in thought as her heart cast aside, and Koharu knew this to be true. For the first time her heart had chosen someone long before their eyes met, and that thought ate at her thoughts. The man of her dreams had long before left this town and promised to return soon.  
I want to see him. I want him to see me, but more than that. I desire to know…do you think of me as well. Do you long to be with me as I long to be with you. I wish to know Kakashi sensei. I longed to see your smile. Delightful laughter and the rolling of those beautiful brown eyes made me happy. Restless, Koharu wandering around her house convinced the man of her thought would someday return to Tokyo just for her. Pleasuring thoughts of Kakashi lulled her to peaceful dreaming. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until whoever wouldn't stop knocking on the door and woke Koharu up. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and waited for the person to enter after the door was opened. Standing for several more slow breaths before entering, the guest walked slowly.

"Kakashi-kun" Koharu smiled hearts in her eyes and embraced her sensei. At this moment holding each other, Koharu was satisfied.

"You've been gone so long Kakashi-kun." Koharu yelled spinning around with him.

"I wasn't gone that long was I, only three weeks." He chuckled and stopped spinning.

"Three weeks feel like three years to me" Koharu laughed. For one brief moment Koharu stopped smiling and thought hard. Suddenly looking back up, "I thought about it…what you said last time you were in Tokyo."

Kakashi paused momentarily and blushed, "you remember that."

"Of course I did!" Koharu shouted, she looked back down, holding her heart in her hands. "I remember every word, like in a book. You told me…"Koharu thought of what he said, "Koharu...you know how much I love you and ever since I have wanted to give you all my love."

Kakashi still blushing, "you're ready?"

Koharu nodded shy fully and grabbed Kakashi's hand lightly; leading him to the guest room which was already prepared. Koharu's head tilted back, eyes never leaving Kakashi-kun as she locked the door. Kakashi took no time to wait as his hands explored Koharu's upper chest. His zipper came undone as Koharu removed his pants. Her night shirt rose over her head quickly, leaving Kakashi to start off. Kakashi smiled deeply with wet and unquiet suckling along Koharu's neck. He made his way down slowly savoring the moments he had to touch Koharu's smooth brown skin. Koharu winched as Kakashi's sweet suckling turned into deep biting.

"Kakashi!" Koharu yelled under breath. Kakashi quickly stopped to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

Koharu blushed, "I want you in me" she said sweetly running her hands down his side, tight against his skin. Kakashi smiled and agreed. He began kissing her bare chest and passing, the way he preferred. Koharu moved her hands through his hair, and around his hips. His body breathing out at the touch of her hands to his stillness. Once Koharu found him she toyed with him, thinking of things she could do. She molded the shape of his member in her hands. Koharu looked up to see how he would react. Kakashi kept a calm smile on his face. Then the explosion ou the entrance told her he needed her touch, still. She continued, hoping this would get Kakashi's blood running. The sound of Kakashi's moans brought relaxing pleasure to Koharu's ears as she started to suck Kakashi's manhood.

"Koharu?" Kakashi looked down at her near his knees, "are you sure your ready?"

Koharu nodded, "like you, I want to give yo all my love."

With that reply Kakashi signed, "alright".

Kakashi worridly released his taste. In one quick glop Koharu treasured Kakashi's honey and became excited thinking of her turn. Kakashi breathed heavly after Koharu stopped.

"Lay down, ok Koharu!" Kakashi replied pulling Koharu to the bed. Koharu laid face-front on the bed, watching Kakashi remove her under wear; reviling her woman hood to him. Smiling proudly Kakashi laid on top of her. He started sucking her soft nipples, cupping her breast in his hands.

"Kakashi!" Koharu repeated as he made his way down, kissing her womanhood. Once he stopped Koharu was silent, waiting patiently for him to enter. Suddenly Koharu broke, screaming in her mind and crying.

"Once you get use to it, it doesn't hurt no more." Kakashi told her.

"Kakashi-kun!" Koharu yelled letting him enter in and out repeatedly. His hands held tight to Koharu's hips as he found her womanhood. Without warning, Koharucould feel Kakashi releasing his honey into her. Still inside, Kakashi whispered sweet nothingness into her ears.

"fk me! Again!" Koharu yelled. Kakashi moved faster and faster, making sure it didn't hurt Koharu to much. Within the sweet passioned they shared for hours, Koharu drifted to sleep with Kakashi still by her side. Still awake, Kakashi tighly wrapped the covers around them both and held the sleeping Koharu in his arms.

"Now and forever, I will give you always all my love." Kakashi whispered gently brushing Koharu's silky short hair down and kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
